Districts of Malaysia
District (Malay: Daerah; Jajahan in Kelantan) is a type of administrative division below the state level in Malaysia. In Peninsular Malaysia, a district is a subdivision of a state. A mukim is a subdivision of a district. The mukim is however of less importance with respect to the administration of land. In East Malaysia, a district is a subdivision of a division of a state.[1] For example, Tuaran is a district within the West Coast Division of Sabah. A district is usually named after the main town or its administrative capital; for example, the town of Sandakan is the capital of the Sandakan District, as well as the capital of Sandakan Division. In Sarawak, some districts are further divided into sub-districts (daerah kecil; literally "small district") before the mukim level. An administrative district can be distinguished from a local government area where the former deals with land administration and revenue while the latter deals with the planning and delivery of basic infrastructure to its inhabitants. Administrative district boundaries are usually coextensive with local government area boundaries but may sometimes differ especially in urbanised areas. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Districts_of_Malaysia# hide *1 Peninsular Malaysia **1.1 Johor **1.2 Kedah **1.3 Kelantan **1.4 Malacca **1.5 Negeri Sembilan **1.6 Pahang **1.7 Penang **1.8 Perak **1.9 Perlis **1.10 Selangor **1.11 Terengganu **1.12 Federal Territory of Kuala Lumpur **1.13 Putrajaya *2 East Malaysia **2.1 Sabah **2.2 Sarawak **2.3 Federal Territory of Labuan *3 See also *4 References *5 External links Peninsular Malaysiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=1 edit Johorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=2 edit *Batu Pahat *Johor Bahru *Kluang *Kota Tinggi *Mersing *Muar *Pontian *Segamat *Kulaijaya *Ledang Kedahhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=3 edit *Baling *Bandar Baharu *Kota Setar *Kuala Muda *Kubang Pasu *Kulim *Pulau Langkawi *Padang Terap *Pendang *Pokok Sena *Sik *Yan Kelantanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=4 edit *Bachok *Gua Musang *Jeli *Kota Baharu *Kuala Krai *Machang *Pasir Mas *Pasir Puteh *Tanah Merah *Tumpat Malaccahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=5 edit *Alor Gajah *Central Malacca *Jasin Negeri Sembilanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=6 edit *Jelebu *Jempol *Kuala Pilah *Port Dickson *Rembau *Seremban *Tampin Pahanghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=7 edit *Bentong *Bera *Cameron Highlands *Jerantut *Kuantan *Lipis *Maran *Pekan *Raub *Rompin *Temerloh Penanghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=8 edit *North-East Penang Island *South-West Penang *North Seberang Perai *Central Seberang Perai *South Seberang Perai Perakhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=9 edit *Batang Padang *Hilir Perak *Hulu Perak *Kerian *Kinta *Kuala Kangsar *Larut, Matang *Selama *Manjung *Perak Tengah *Kampar Perlishttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=10 edit *Perlis (sole district; coextensive with Perlis state) Selangorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=11 edit *Gombak *Hulu Langat *Hulu Selangor *Klang *Kuala Langat *Kuala Selangor *Petaling *Sabak Bernam *Sepang Terengganuhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=12 edit *Besut *Dungun *Hulu Terengganu *Kemaman *Kuala Terengganu *Marang *Setiu Federal Territory of Kuala Lumpurhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=13 edit *Bukit Bintang *Bandar Tun Razak *Cheras *Setiawangsa *Kepong *Lembah Pantai *Batu *Seputeh *Segambut *Titiwangsa *Wangsa Maju Putrajayahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=14 edit *Putrajaya (sole district; coextensive with the Federal Territory of Putrajaya) East Malaysiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=15 edit Sabahhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=16 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sabah-Divisions.pngDistricts and divisions of Sabah.*''Interior Division'' **Beaufort **Keningau **Kuala Penyu **Nabawan **Sipitang **Tambunan **Tenom *''Kudat Division'' **Kota Marudu **Kudat **Pitas *''Sandakan Division'' **Beluran **Kinabatangan **Sandakan **Tongod *''Tawau Division'' **Kunak **Lahad Datu **Semporna **Tawau *''West Coast Division'' **Kota Belud **Kota Kinabalu **Papar **Penampang **Putatan **Ranau **Tuaran Sarawakhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=17 edit *''Betong Division'' **Betong **Saratok *''Bintulu Division'' **Bintulu **Tatau *''Kapit Division'' **Belaga **Kapit **Song *''Kuching Division'' **Bau **Kuching **Lundu *''Limbang Division'' **Lawas **Limbang *''Miri Division'' **Marudi **Miri *''Mukah Division'' **Dalat **Daro **Matu **Mukah *''Samarahan Division'' **Asajaya **Samarahan **Serian **Simunjan *''Sarikei Division'' **Julau **Meradong **Sarikei *''Sibu Division'' **Kanowit **Sibu *''Sri Aman Division'' **Lubok Antu **Sri Aman Federal Territory of Labuanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Districts_of_Malaysia&action=edit&section=18 edit *North **Batu Manikar, Pohon Batu, Ganggarak / Merinding, Tanjung Aru, Lajau, Lubok Temiang, Bukit Kuda *West **Layang-Layangan, Sungai Labu, Bukit Kalam, Kilan / Kilan Pulau Akar, Sungai Bangat *South **Sungai Buton, Sungai Bedaun / Sungai Sembilang, Sungai Miri / Pagar, Belukut, Bebuloh, Sungai Lada *Victoria Town / East **Pantai, Durian Tunjung, Batu Arang, Gersik / Saguking / Jawa / Parit, Patau-Patau 1, Patau-Patau 2, Sungai Keling, Rancha-Rancha, Nagalang / Kerupang Category:Malaysia